Awakened
by LongBow2900
Summary: AU: after the battle at the valley of the end the seal fails How will Naruto react to this : darkNaruto
1. Chapter 1

A new story from me I tried to do something different and this is what it became hope you like it.

Be warned for blood and gore.

This will be an anime crossover who can guess what the other anime is?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

On with the story

Chapter 1: Awakening

History is a strange thing, which is a fact recorded in books across the worlds and nations. It has the ability to repeat itself and yet still remains original in its own way. Time and time again it repeats itself but why does history do this. Humans have recorded dozens of actions that cause tragedy, death and grief, yet they allow it to continues, when one would say they should have learned their lesson last time it happened. The people who think this have a name for themselves: idealists. They are people who believe in the virtues of man and believe that love and peace reign supreme, in the world of mankind. The world has given them another word: fools. For they forget about the darker aspects of live. Sins like lust and greed, Revenge and Hatred they too are powerful motivators. And as long as humans have a dark side to their hart's tragedies will repeat themselves, like the one about to happen.

The Elemental nations:

Land of fire:

Valley of the end:

Decades ago in this valley had the first hokage of the village hidden in the leafs fought against his best friend, the clan head of the Uchihas, Uchiha Madara. The battle was brutal, friend against friend, village head against clan head, ninja against ninja. Ideals clashed and so did fists, steel and ninja techniques. When the battle was over the First had been killed and his one time friend had disappeared, as if darkness itself had consumed him. And now history repeats itself.

"SASUKE!" was the shout echoing through the valley standing on top of the statue of the first hokage stood a youth clad in orange. His goal was to save the brother who had betrayed him from the darkness, hated and despised by his own village, Mistreated from the moment he was born, he was known by many names: Demon, Monster, fiend, Idiot, Dead-last, Ninja, friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He was willing to give his life in order to save his friends and to keep his promises.

On the head of Uchiha Madara stood another boy with raven black hair, his goal was to become powerful enough to kill his brother even willing to betray his home and friends to do so. Loved by the entire village and hailed a prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. "You can't stop me Naruto. I'm going to Orochimaru, he is the only one who can give me the power kill my bother!"

"I promised Sakura-chan I would bring you back teme. Even if I need to kick your but to do so." With that the blond genin charged his friend turned traitor.

"You're the dead-last Naruto, you will not even be able to lay a single scratch on me." And with that the 'last' Uchiha charged the only person he considered a friend.

And so does history repeat itself.

The battle was fierce, Sasuke released torrents of fireballs, launched projectiles with pinpoint accuracy and predicted and countered Naruto's moves with his bloodline, sharingan.

Naruto on the other hand created waves of clones to swarm his opponent and threw projectiles which were dodged, and charged his opponent with as much finesse as a bull.

The outcome was clear. In an amazing display of acrobatics Sasuke slammed Naruto headfirst into the ground, breaking his neck. "I'm sorry Naruto but in order to reach the final stage of my bloodline one must kill their best friend." Having said that Sasuke turned to Rice Country to find the Snake Sannin, only to be stopped dead in his tracks as he felt an ominous aura coming from behind him.

Naruto was engulfed in Red chakra, his wounds healed at a drastic rate, his eyes were blood red, his canines had elongated, his nails were claws now and the ominous red chakra took on the form of a fox with a single tail, covering Naruto's entire body.

"**I told you bastard I will not allow you to go to Orochimaru even if it's the last thing I do."** The fight restarted, far more ferocious than before, the fight shifted in Naruto's favour, the sharingan could no longer predict his movements, his strength and speed had increased drastically and the red chakra would lash out at anything that got close and even strike at a distance, fireballs were batted away and Sasuke was being pummelled as if he was a training post. Soon Sasuke found himself smashed into the rock that made up the statue of his ancestor.

Coughing up blood the Uchiha said "I can't believe I have to resort to this, you really are strong dead-last but I will show you the difference in power between you and a true avenger." Sasuke then activated his cursed seal going up to level 2. His skin darkened and turned ash grey except for a black cross on the ridge of his nose. His hair lengthened and 2 hand-like wings sprouted from his back. Sasuke made some handseals and began to charge up his chidori, which turned sickly black from the chakra of the cursed seal.

Naruto himself also began to charge up his rasengan, turning it fiery red from the Youki of his tenant. With shouts of Chidori and Rasengan the 2 attacks met. The power behind the attacks caused the water of the waterfall to part and caused a black sphere of chakra to envelop the 2 ninja. One of the combatants faltered, ending the stalemate.

Meanwhile

Kakashi and Sakura were speeding towards the valley of the end. Sakura had begged Kakashi to join let her join in the search for 'Sasuke-kun'. The jounin allowed her to join him as long as she could keep up with him and not slow him down. Surprisingly Sakura was even faster then Kakashi she would be spent tomorrow but at least they made good time. _"Sasuke I hope Naruto can stall you long enough to-" _Then there was a huge spike in chakra, demonic chakra to be precise. "Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" came the frightful voice of his female student. "I don't know but let's find out." "_I hope the demon hasn't been freed or else we're all doomed."_ Thought Kakashi, cursing inwardly.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke stood there. His hand had impaled his only friend through his guts. He pulled his hand out with a sickening sound. Letting his dying friend fall to the floor. "That's the difference of power between you and me, dobe." Sasuke decided to watch his friend die so he could have the Mangekyou sharingan.

'CRACK' the sound of shattering glass echoed across the valley, startling the young Uchiha. He frantically tried to find the cause f it when he heard a second louder 'CRACK' coming from Naruto. However what the Uchiha then saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A large seal array was on Naruto's regenerated stomach shining with a bright blue colour, but purple cracks now littered the array. Then with one final 'CRACK' the seal failed. A huge, no, a gigantic burst of chakra came from Naruto and it took on the form of the nine tailed Demon-fox: Kyuubi.

"**WHAHAHA, after spending 12 stinking years in a pathetic human I am free at last." **The demon-fox then turned to Sasuke** "I suppose I should thank you for freeing me but alas the reason I came to konoha was to wipe out your pathetic clan with those accursed eyes of yours. So Uchiha brat, do you have a last request before I kill you and devour your guts." **Sasuke couldn't even move, much less talk under the immense amount of killer intent the Kyuubi was radiating off it made the amount that Orochimaru used during the second chunin exam look like a single drop of water compared to the ocean he was feeling now. "No you stupid fox you won't eat him." Came the weak voice of his half-dead team-mate as he stood back on his feet"Because I made a promise to Sakura-chan that I would bring Sasuke-teme back, and I don't go back on my word because that is my nindo."

The Kyuubi snorted **"I am free kit, no one is going to stop me again. And certainly not you, you are dead already, you**-" But the Kyuubi got cut of short as Naruto suddenly doubled over and slowly started pulling the Kyuubi, who was still connected trough chakra to Naruto towards him. The Kyuubi let out a roar of frustration as he and Naruto began merging. Sasuke could only watch petrified because of what was happening and the remaining killer intent.

Sakura and Kakashi had just arrived to see a grand spectacle.

Naruto and the Kyuubi now seemed to be at the same place at the same time. Both covered in a red haze one second they would see the Kyuubi shrinking to about 15 feet and the other they would see Naruto was growing towards 15 feet. The kyuubi's fur shortened a bit and became more of a fire red colour instead of his regular crimson. While Naruto grew fur all over his body. Their eye colour kept changing: red, blue, purple, silver and golden then there was a huge wave of red Chakra that could be felt all across the elemental countries. When the dust cleared both Naruto and the Kyuubi were gone and in their place was a 15 foot fox on all fours, with a fire red fur and 8 red tails while the centremost one was black. The tips of the other tails and his ears were also black. It had the legs of a fox with slightly larger feet and the hands were those of a human except with claws and fur. Its eyes were bright golden with a black slanted pupil. On its stomach was a seal written in strange silver symbols. It growled and said with the voice of the Kyuubi's "**Sasuke I will bring you back to Sakura-chan even if I have to rip your limbs off." **In less than the blink of an eye were Sasuke's arms and legs ripped off. The renegade genin dropped to the floor, it took the time for Sasuke to hit the floor before he realized his limbs were ripped off. Because of the shock and the pain he fell unconscious. The fox hybrid then heard a sound that sounded like thousands of chirping birds. Kakashi had after the transformation was done revealed his sharingan and activated his lightning blade. Seeing his favourite student slaughtered before his eyes by the same thing that took the life of his sensei. In a blur of speed and a fit of rage the copy-nin charged the creature with his own original move, the raikiri. He tried to kill it with a single strike to its hart. Kakashi managed to get pretty close to the creature using his sharingan and his unnatural speed. However the creature noticed in time and stopped the attack of the copy-nin by wrapping 2 tails around his wrists effectively stopping his attack and then it looked at him with those golden eyes "**Kakashi-sensei why did you try to kill me, don't you see I defeated Sasuke-teme now lets go back to the village and-" **He stopped talking as he realized something.

"Let go of me you monster." Shouted Kakashi, who tried to get free from the creature's iron grip.

"**So that's how it is Kakashi, you working together with Orochimaru so that he could have the sharingan, no wonder you never helped Sasuke**** with controlling his cursed seal, or tried to stop him from leaving. YOU ARE THE REASON SASUKE BETRAYED KONOHA."**

Kakashi didn't understand what the nine-tailed fox was talking about, he working together with Orochimaru? The idea was ridiculous. Further thoughts were cut of as the creature turned the bones in his wrists to dust, causing Kakashi to cry in pain.

"**For trying to assassinate a fellow ninja and assisting a traitor the penalty for this is DEATH." **With that the fox opened its mouth and tore of the former ANBU-captain's head, crushing his head like an overripe melon before eating it in one bite, all that fighting made him hungry. He then let the headless corps drop to the floor, blood was spraying everywhere and dyed the floor red and he began to 'dispose' the corps.

The Hybrid then saw something red and pink from the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw his female team-mate looking at him with eyes wide with terror as if he was a monster.

"**Oi, Sakura-chan, see I kept my promise I brought the bastard back to you." **And he pointed to the remains off Sasuke **"So now we can-" **

He was cut off by Sakura's hysterical voice** "**G-G-Get away from me! Don't come near me!"

Seeing the terror in Sakura's eyes Naruto was hurt, she was scared of him-scratch that-terrified, he tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand away, and kept screaming 'Get away from me!' or 'Don't come near me!'

Not understanding the kunoichi's reaction he asked "**Sakura-chan, why are you acting like that?"**

Not getting a reply except for 'Get away from me!' or 'Don't come near me!' as the kunoichi tried to hide between some rocks, he wondered if she was scared because from the blood on his face. As he looked in the river instead of his normal reflection he was greeted by the reflection of a 15 foot red fox with a bloody muzzle and a fearful set of teeth, No wonder Sakura was afraid of him he looked terrifying. Now Naruto became scared of his own image, memories came back to him, people calling him a monster and a demon. Naruto was frightened by this because he now could see those people were right all along. His mind was in turmoil, "_**I can't go back to konoha looking like this, they'll think I'm the Kyuubi and try to kill me, again."**__ Panic overtook Naruto __**"I have to run, even Tsunade-baachan, no everyone will either hate me or will be terrified of me."**_

And with that Naruto took off heading straight through the western forest running as if a horde of naked Orochimarus were after his ass.

Sakura stayed behind, alone, hidden by some rocks. She never noticed Kabuto taking Sasuke with him to the Sound base, nor did she even notice the konoha ANBUs that found her right before they put her into a forced sleep illusion.

Some weeks later a13-year-old boy, with blond hair, stunning violet eyes and whisker marks woke up on a beach wearing absolutely nothing. He thought "_Where am I and who am I?"_

End chapter

What happened to Naruto?

And where is he now?

Find out in the next chapter.


	2. A new land

"Talking"

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

LongBow2900 here,

Sorry for the wait but I was very busy with school. Hope you like the new chapter

On with the story

Chapter 2: A new land

"_Where am I?" _That was the first thought that came into the boy's mind. He surveyed the area and noticed that he was on a beach with no signs of civilisation in sight. The beach itself was rather small and was sheltered by some big rocks further into the sea. On the dunes behind him grew tall grass but that was it. "_Who am I?" _was the next idea that crossed his mind. "_Weird I don't remember anything." _The boy then walked towards a puddle where he could see his reflection. From the puddle a blond haired, violet eyed teen was staring back at him, he wore no clothes, had 3 whisker-like scars on his cheeks and looked malnourished. Memories came rushing back to the child. Memories of him and a black-haired boy, a pink-haired girl and a grey-haired man with just one visible eye all calling him Naruto, Naruto-baka or Naruto-kun. "_So my name's Naruto but who am I." _any further thoughts were interrupted by the large growl/mini earthquake coming from his stomach. "_Ugh, I'm hungry and I don't see anything to eat._" Naruto looked around and when he saw a fish in the sea new memories assaulted him. Images of a young fox trying to fish in a river and childhood memories of a young boy with greyish hair, who was fishing together with his father. Then as suddenly as it came the memories stopped. Naruto couldn't help but grin, he somehow now knew how to fish. Half an hour later he had managed to catch 7 big fish Naruto was confronted with a new problem. He didn't know how to make a fire without wood or a lighter. As if on queue a memory came to him this time one of the boy learning how to make a fire with some hand seals. Naruto frowned, surely it couldn't be this easy. He did the hand seals he suddenly remembered, took a deep breath and to his surprise, a steady stream of fire came from his mouth setting the grass he had collected earlier on fire. Naruto was surprised at this "_Am I some sort of magician? No normal human should be able to do this." _Again memories came to him however this time it was a flood of memories. Some of them were good but most of them were bad. He had memories of him being chased by drunks who then beat him up, memories of cold glares and hateful stares and a memory of his best friend slamming his arm into his gut. Now the teen knew who he really was. He was Uzumaki Naruto, a genin of the leaf, pariah of konohagakure, jailor of the dreaded Kyuubi no Youko, to his village he was the demon child, to the few friends he had he was the number 1 most surprising, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja. Naruto dropped to his knees by all the information he remembered.

Naruto slowly ate his fishes trying to figure out what to do._ "I should try to find a town and get some clothes and supplies." _Naruto was depressed by what he remembered. All the hate and anger that konoha had for him, he began to think that even if he became hokage they would still see the demon and not him. The last clear memory he had waasn't exactly a good one.

Flashback

"**Oi, Sakura-chan, see I kept my promise I brought the bastard back to you." **And he pointed to the remains off Sasuke **"So now we can-" **

He was cut off by Sakura's hysterical voice** "**G-G-Get away from me! Don't come near me!"

Seeing the terror in Sakura's eyes Naruto was hurt, she was scared of him-scratch that-terrified, he tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand away, and kept screaming 'Get away from me!' or 'Don't come near me!'

Not understanding the kunoichi's reaction he asked "**Sakura-chan, why are you acting like that?!"**

Flashback end

Beyond and before that memory he couldn't remember much just the emotion of anger, fear and hurt. But he came to the conclusion that even his team-mates hated him deep inside, he even swore that could remember Kakashi coming at him with another chidori. Konoha didn't want him so much was clear but what he didn't understand was why he suddenly knew all these things about Kakashi's and, what he guessed, the Kyuubi's childhoods. Not giving the thought more time Naruto put out the fire and went to search for a source of fresh water. He found a river five minutes land inwards that led to a neighbouring bay. Naruto drank from the river and bathed in it to get rid of the salt and sand on his body. No sooner than he was out of the water fatigue started to claim the young ninja, so he just laid himself between the roots of a big tree and slept there on the forest floor, only having a dream of hunting rabbits. Not noticing his eyes had turned blue again.

Naruto woke up the next day by a chilly wind. "_Brrr, note to self, find some clothes ASAP."_ Naruto frowned when he saw the position of the sun it was already near its highest peak. He had slept till noon!

The blond frowned, he only slept in when he was really either injured or sick and he knew that he was at the moment neither. "This is really strange" he muttered to himself. After he had found some roots to eat and some bird eggs Naruto set out in hopes of finding at least a trace of civilization. Naruto tried to walk up a tree in order to get a vantage point, but when tried to use chakra instead of sticking to the tree he catapulted himself of the tree and landed in a heap on the forest floor "_What the hell happened?"_ as the young ninja regained his bearings he saw his handy work. Where his foot had made contact with the tree there was a six inch deep 14 inch wide hole. Naruto cursed gods and demons alike as he realised what had happened he had used too much chakra and that meant he had lost his chakra control that he had painstakingly acquired. He had to get back into training as soon as possible but the chilly wind reminded him that he first had to find some clothes. So Naruto started his journey not by tree hopping but on foot.

Not far away a pair of slitted, fluorescent golden eyes snapped open, the light from the sun reflected on the monsters sparkly white and razor sharp fangs "_Looks like my prey is approaching."_

The sun had nearly set when Naruto finally stumbled on a village build in a western style, one that appeared to be devoid of life. Ninja instinct kicked in as he edged nearer, senses searching for anything that could be dangerous.

Naruto searched the village, but didn't find anyone. There as absolutely no one here, just the tell tale signs of battle. Houses had holes into them as if something large and heavy had been thrown into them. There were sword and claw markings into some buildings and the streets. Potholes and small craters decorated the streets, the roofs had tiles missing and a select few had a hole in them. And then there was the blood. It was nearly a week old but there was a lot of it. It was smeared onto walls, roofs, streets. It soaked rugs, covered abandoned market stalls and drenched furniture. But there were no bodies and the houses weren't looted, which was really strange. "This place really seems abandoned" he muttered to himself, which was shortly followed by the growling of his stomached that pulled the boys thought back to his current situation. He was cold, hungry and alone, not a very good combination for anyone.

Then out of the shadows behind the jinchuuriki came a male voice "Well, well, well looks like someone is hungry."

Naruto just swallowed the crop that had formed in his throat.


End file.
